


Just You And Me For A Very Long Time

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: A public pregnancy leaves you open to all kinds of comments. Fuck em.





	Just You And Me For A Very Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long but I accidentally got on the feels train.

"Because it's so stupid, Daniel! This fucking shit-" Suddenly Arin grimaces, cutting himself off, groaning quietly.

Dan stops laughing the second he sees Arin's face change.

Dan has been quite a paranoid partner. Not like anyone blames him, this is his first child and not only was this unplanned but he also knows nothing about pregnancies.

He's been horribly cautious. Too cautious and its gotten on Arin's nerves but not entirely. Yes, he gets agitated when Dan won't let him lift anything as simple as a lamp or asks him almost hourly if he's hungry but he knows it comes out pf a place of love.

But Arin wouldn't relent when it came to grumping. He plans to work until he can't anymore. It was the closest thing to a fight they had but Dan could see that objecting would've made Arin angrier and that isn't good for the baby.

"This stage fucking sucks, fucking bullshit- ow" Arin suddenly sobs, rubbing his under belly lightly.

"Arin? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Fucking hurts, stupid fucking baby. Goddammit" Arin grumbled.

"Arin, sweetheart, calm down" Dan outs a hand on his shoulder but Arin shoves it away.

"No! Shut up! Im angry! I'm allowed to fucking feel shit!" Arin snapped.

"Arin? What?" Dan looked at him with wide eyes, very concerned.

"It's always about the fucking baby, and don't get me wrong, it should be! but no one even talks to me about I don't fucking know just like "Hey Arin, hows your day been?" or "What are the plans for next week?" not "Oh! Arin! don't lay down so much its bad for the baby" or "Aren't you worried your not ready? Y'all aren't even married!" and NO. YOU CANNOT TOUCH MY STOMACH. I wish everyone would just shut up" Arin seethes then slumps.

He looks exhausted.

"I feel like I'm doing everything wrong and everyone can fucking see it" Arin sobs.

Dan wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Ar, we got this. If we love each other enough then hard times should make us stronger not weaker. This is hard right now and it might be for a while, maybe even years, but we got this. Do you think so?"

Arin slowly shakes he head. Wiping his tears.

Dan kisses his forehead.

"Your not doing this alone. This is you and me baby. You and me for a very long time".

Arin nods solemnly into Dan's chest.

"Can you just lay back thou? please? I can take it from here" Dan asks, almost pleading.

Arin looks hesitant but he isn't out right objecting.

"Arin we love you. We all do but we also want this baby as healthy as can be so you don't want you stressed espicially when your almost 7 months. Don't you want a healthy baby girl?"

Arin huffs.

"We don't even know what it is..." Arin says plainly.

Dan doesn't even acknowledge his sass, unpausing the game.


End file.
